Blizzard
Blizzard is a supervillain who wears a special costume that allows him to generate ice. Blizzard was created by Stan Lee and Don Heck. Appearances ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes During the sudden Breakout, he teamed up with Living Laser, Whiplash, and the Crimson Dynamo, before Iron Man activated the self-destruct sequence of the Vault, but Blizzard escaped just in time. He is later brought to Number 42 by Wasp, Ant-Man, and Thor, found it unfair for teaming up against him. He is then transported to his cell by an Ultron unit. Blizzard helped the Avengers when Annihilus attacked the Prison. He froze some of the Negative Zone Bugs, but was eventually taken out by the Annihilation Wave. Ultimate Spider-Man Blizzard was seen on the Helicarrier monitor as one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Most Wanted super-villains. He was also in seen fighting Power Man, Iron Fist, White Tiger, and Nova before Spider-Man in his new Iron Spider armor had knocked him out along with the others. Spider-Man Marvel Cinematic Universe Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Blizzard appears in the series, this version being a cadet at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. He and his friend Seth Dormer build a weather device in order to impress Ian Quinn, for whom Seth's father works as a lawyer at Quinn Worldwide. He and Seth fake their ice attacks to throw off S.H.I.E.L.D. When Leo Fitz stumbles onto Gill's plan, Seth ended up knocking him out. While preparing the device to demonstrate to Ian Quinn, Seth learns from Gill that he is nervous about the device, which they haven't tested yet, and convinces Gill to turn on the device anyway. It appears to fail initially, but afterwards, Seth and Gill discover that the device has worked as it creates a blizzard-type super-storm. Gill and Seth finds themselves in the eye of the storm where they try to disarm the device. Lightning strikes the device, electrocuting Seth and destroying the device completely. When Phil Coulson's team arrives in their jet, the team brings both Gill and the unconscious Seth inside. Jemma Simmons attempts to restart Seth's heart, but he is already dead from cardiac arrest. After a brief talk with Leo Fitz, Gill is transferred to the Sandbox where the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents there can keep an eye on him. Unbeknownst to S.H.I.E.L.D., Gill is shown to have developed freezing abilities as a side-effect of his experiments. In the episode "Making Friends and Influencing People", Donnie Gill is shown to have perfected his powers during his incarceration. Gill had escaped the Sandbox during the Hydra infiltration and was trying to get a room at a restaurant worker's house, although he froze the man when he was threatened to confront Gill. Gill is then approached by two Hydra agents who want to talk to them only for Gill to freeze one of them and scare the other one. Upon finding some info of the Mirabel Del Mar in the cell phone of the frozen Hydra agent, Gill heads out. Phil Coulson's team plans to get to Gill before Hydra gets to him since Gill is on Hydra's wishlist. At the port of Casablanca, Gill freezes the water around the Mirabel Del Mar, a cargo ship. Sunil Bakshi of Hydra sends Jemma Simmons (who was undercover at Hydra for Phil Coulson) with a bunch of Hydra agents in order to easily apprehend Gill. Aboard Mirabel Del Mar, Gill freezes the boat captain in order to send a message to Hydra that he refuses their offer. Bakshi, Simmons, and an armed Hydra team arrive at the Mirabel Del Mar in order to prepare to apprehend Gill. When Simmons enters the Mirabel Del Mar, she finds the ship's frozen personnel until she runs into Hydra. When Gill asks whose side she is on, Jemma Simmons says that she is on his side. Sunil speaks into Jemma's earpiece to convince Gill to hear her out and to get him to trust her. Upon speaking to Grant Ward, Leo Fitz informs Phil Coulson that Gill took the Sandbox for Hydra and had broken free from their mind-control as Hydra plans to reactivate the mind-control on him. Lance Hunter arrives near Gill and Jemma where he has the sniper on them, only for Melinda May to intervene to preserve Simmons' cover. Gill chases after Jemma until he runs into Sunil Bakshi, who uses a trigger phrase to reactivate Gill's mind-control. Gill is ordered by Sunil to ice everyone on the ship to make sure that nobody leaves alive, but as Gill tries to freeze the ship, he is sniped by Skye as his body is frozen upon falling into the water. Skye later tells Melinda May that the Moroccan authorities still haven't found Gill's body. Gallery Marvel Cinematic Universe Aos s1e12.png Blizzard.png ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Blizzard AEMH 1.png Blizzard AEMH.png Blizzard 53.png Blizzard in Prison 42.png Donald Gill (Earth-80920).jpg ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' Blizzard (1).png|Blizzard in Ultimate Spider-Man Donald Gill (Earth-TRN123) 001.JPG Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Males Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Spider-Man characters Category:Acquired characters